Dancing on the Path to Love
by Kailael
Summary: AU Sequel to the Image Consultant. Severus and Hermione's relationship progresses and we find out what Lucius is up to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them. )

Chapter One

* * *

Severus lay in his bed, his arms tucked behind his head, blankets resting at his waist. His thoughts were on the witch in his life, her smile, laugh, and the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. It had been three months since they had gotten together; it was amazing to him that a woman like her would want to spend time with a man like him. They hadn't made love yet, but then again there was really no rush. He was content with what they had, although he would love nothing more than to have her with him on a more permanent basis. Pushing himself out of bed he realized that he would need to put some serious thought towards that subject.

He padded quietly across his bedroom floor, feet sinking into the plush carpet that covered his floors. Running his fingers through his hair he entered the bathroom and took a good look at himself in the mirror. His hair was still short, as it was much easier to keep clear of a cauldron at this length. He had put on some weight and it looked good on him, he now was thin, but not skinny, and Hermione seemed to like it.

Turning away from the mirror he turned on the shower, pulled off his boxers and stepped under the spray. He picked up the soap and lathered his chest while contemplating his options. Today was Friday, he had seventh year double potions to get through along with overseeing the Slytherin's quidditch practice. He scrubbed himself thoroughly; then stood under the spray with his hands braced against the wall. Water ran down his body, flowing over him like a caress, the heat soothing away the slight tension in his muscles. He quickly washed and rinsed his hair, then turned off the water. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist while walking back into his bedroom.

He dressed himself in black slacks, black silk dress shirt with matching waistcoat, and his black teaching robes. He tugged on his dragon hide boots and stepped to the mirror to check his hair. Black was for teaching, color was for his free time. Regardless his entire wardrobe was less repressed. Hermione had gone through it when they first started seeing each other and made sure to throw out all his old clothes, with the exception of his silver trimmed frock coat, for some reason she wanted him to keep that.

With a final glance in the mirror and a deep centering breath, he swept out of his quarters in the dungeons heading towards the great hall. He slipped into the hall silently and took his place at the end of the table. Hermione was already in her place right next to his.

"Good Morning Severus." She smiled.

"Good Morning Hermione, did you sleep well?" he enquired as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Why yes I did, did you?"

"I slept adequately, although it could have been better." He replied before taking a sip of the strong black brew. He was already awake, but then coffee wasn't always about waking up.

"Oh really Severus, how could it have been better?"

Severus smirked as he served himself some eggs, bacon and toast. "Why Hermione, I should think that would be obvious."

He took a bite of his toast and a sip of his coffee while he watched her puzzle through his response. As aggressive as she was during their kissing sessions she obviously was still fairly innocent. He found that rather refreshing, it left him somewhat in control. He took a bite of his eggs and another sip of his coffee.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Darling, I would have slept better if you had been there beside me. I can think of no more enjoyable thing, then to awaken in your arms."

She blushed, quickly taking a drink of her orange juice and focusing her attention on her food.

He chuckled softly and was about to continue with his breakfast when the noise of the mail owls entered the hall. He glanced at the Slytherin table noting who got packages instead of letters. His attention was so focused on his charges that he didn't see the owl heading for him. The owl landed on the table, knocking over his coffee mug.

"Um Severus, you have a letter." Hermione stated as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh, yes thanks." He murmured as he took the letter from the owl and examined it.

The envelope was black with silver engraved writing on the front. He opened it and pulled out an expensive invitation. The design, the weight, the engraving all screamed that it was pureblooded and he could think of only one pureblood who would consider sending such a thing to him. He read the details and chuckled.

"Well Hermione it seems we've been invited to a party on Saturday."

"We have?"

"Yes, it appears Lucius and Narcissa have decided to have a ball, it seems Lucius has some sort of announcement to make." He looked at her. "Do you want to go?"

She smiled shyly. "I would like to go, but I'm not sure I have anything suitable to wear."

"We can take care of that this evening if you like. I could use a new suit myself so I wouldn't mind the trip."

"That's fine, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at five o'clock. You should be done with your Slytherins by then."

"That would be agreeable. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get down to the dungeons, I have seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin first thing." He picked up her hand and kissed it with a slight smile before sweeping out of the room in a flutter of black robes.

* * *

Severus had a headache, it wasn't uncommon for a Friday morning, but today it was worse then usual. The class was assigned a written test on the properties and uses of various ingredients. The written test was followed by a practical quiz in which they were given a list of ingredients and they were to divine and brew the potion the ingredients would make. It was the seventh year newts class, after seven years and the fact that only students who received O's on their owls were accepted into his NEWT level class you'd assume they could handle this test.

It all started fine, the written tests were turned in. The lists were handed out and brewing began. He was grading the tests while the class worked. The potion they were making was a simple boil cure, which they had all made in first year. He'd lightened up a bit since dating Hermione. He still slashed and scribbled his way across papers but he was a lot less harsh. He was in the middle of writing a comment on a paper when suddenly the room was filled with a hissing sound. His head jerked up from his work to see six clouds of acid green smoke filtering from the hissing cauldrons. He jumped to his feet wand drawn and Evanescoed four of them but wasn't fast enough to catch the last two before they exploded showering the nearby students with it.

"You six should have known better then to add the porcupine quills while the cauldron was still lit! Detention eight o'clock with Filch."

The students looked chastised as he stormed down the aisle in resplendent fury.

"All those affected, report to the infirmary! As for the rest of you, your potions should be complete, bottle them, clean up and Get out!"

There was a mad rush to bottle the finished potions and make a hasty exit. The potions master was in rare form today. As the last student filed out, he sank into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. With his right he opened up his desk drawer and withdrew a vial, popped the cap and then downed the whole thing in one gulp. His head began to clear just as the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class entered the room. He already wished the day was over.

* * *

At three o'clock Severus made his way out to the Quidditch pitch. Last weeks match against Gryffindor had gone well in the regard that Slytherin won, but had gone badly in the fact that Madam Hooch had banned the teams beaters, Kelsey Jameson and Antares Moore for nearly killing the Gryffindor seeker. He certainly didn't condone what they had done; in fact the two of them would be spending the rest of the school year in detentions. Their banishment however meant that the team had two positions to fill.

He strode onto the pitch and was greeted by the Slytherin team captain, Alexander Blake. The team was assembled behind him and to the side there was a group of about eight students who were there for tryouts.

"Mr. Blake." He acknowledged with a curt nod.

"Professor Snape, We're ready to begin when you are, sir."

"Very Good, I'll leave the tryouts up to you Mr. Blake, however the final decision will have to be approved by me is that clear?"

"Yes sir, very good sir."

"Well then get to it." he snapped before moving to the stands to oversee the tryouts. After all, he was only there to assure that Slytherin didn't end up with another two murderous beaters on the team.

* * *

Hermione was already waiting in the entrance hall when Severus arrived. She looked him up and down noticing that he had changed clothes into something more casual as well as colorful. His face showed the signs of tension.

"Have a headache love?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing that getting out of this school for the evening won't fix, are you ready to go?" He inclined his head as he offered her his arm.

"Yes I am." She took his arm and smiled up at him.

Arm in arm they left the school and walked down the path to the main gates. Once there he pulled her into his arms so that she was pressed firmly against his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead savoring the feel of her in his arms before he disapparated with her.

They reappeared in Diagon Alley near a private tailor's shop. He slowly released her and held out his arm. She took it with a smirk as they stepped inside.

"You know Severus, you don't have to hold me like that to apparate."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I know, but I'll take any opportunity I can get to hold you in my arms."

She couldn't help blushing profusely at his statement as he led her to the sitting area of the shop. The shop was small but comfortably done. The tailor looked up from his sketch pad as he noticed his customers.

"Oh Professor Snape it's so good to see you again, what can I do for you this evening? The tailor asked.

"Formal attire for myself and my lady if you will." He leaned forward, his voice low so Hermione couldn't over hear. "Price is no object."

"Of course Professor, who shall be first?" asked the tailor.

"Hermione, besides it will be easier to match once we know what she'll be wearing."

"Very well, this way." The tailor moved her swiftly to a platform in front of a wall of mirrors.

She stepped up onto the platform and let her hands fall down to her sides as the tailor circled her. His wand was drawn and he was waving it around taking measurements and flicking it to pull up color samples while he sketched on his floating design book.

"Emerald I think" he looked her over from head to toe. "Yes definitely emerald."

He flicked his wand and sub-vocally summoned his mannequin, sized it to her measurements and set to work. Yards of emerald green silk were cut, basted and stitched together under the guidance of his wand. When the dress appeared to be finished he flicked his wand again and it appeared on Hermione.

She looked in the mirror and smiled. "This is lovely."

The tailor chuckled. "It's not even finished yet."

He circled her again flicking his wand to take in the waistline an inch. He adjusted the hem of the skirt and the sleeves and stood back to assess his work. He muttered a bit, the dress was still lacking.

"Professor, what kind of event are you attending, if I may enquire?" he asked.

"Ball at Malfoy Manor." Severus replied with an air of unconcern.

He nodded thoughtfully then turned his wand back towards the dress. With a swirling flick of his wand the dress was embroidered in gold silk thread in an oriental pattern. With another flick the top of the dress, the skirt and the sleeves were all trimmed in gold.

"Ah yes, that is much better." The tailor said proudly. "What do you think?"

Hermione saw herself in the mirror and was utterly gob smacked. The dress was floor length, form fitting with a full skirt, and was off the shoulder with full length sleeves. She turned to face Severus and noticed he looked completely stunned.

"Severus what do you think?" she asked.

"Hermione you look like a Goddess." He walked towards her, took her hand and pressed his lips to it before turning his eyes to the tailor. "We'll take it."

The tailor flicked his wand and she was re-attired in her previous clothes and the dress was residing in a dress bag.

"And for you sir?" he enquired.

Hermione stepped down and he stepped up. "Three piece suit, with appropriate robes, set to match her if you will."

The tailor nodded and swished his wand again. Severus was much easier to attire then his lady companion. He'd already crafted a whole new wardrobe for him one more suit wouldn't be too hard. He flicked his wand and Severus was attired in a black suit with vest in the same pattern and fabric as Hermione's gown. A black silk shirt finished off the look.

Severus inclined his head in approval and in a blink of an eye he was re-dressed as before and his suit was packed away.

They left the shop twenty minutes later after acquiring appropriate foot ware and Severus signing the charge slip. Hermione was in shock that she'd been purchased such a glamorous dress and a little put out that Severus wouldn't tell her what it cost.

They made a quick stop at Gringott's where Severus made a withdrawal from his vault while she waited up in the lobby. As they left the bank he offered her his arm, and once she took it they disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts then made their way inside.

* * *

Hermione lay on the sofa, watching him as he worked. He was chopping something, though from her position, what he was chopping she could not tell. She admired his form from a distance. His robes were off and she couldn't help but be pleased with the sight that met her eyes, but still something seemed to be missing. She smiled up at him, sitting up, as he made his way over to her setting a tray of fruit down on the coffee table.

He sat down beside her and slipped his arms around her. Their eyes met as he leaned forward, and then his lips were upon hers. The kiss was gentle at first, a light teasing pressure as he waited for her to react. When she gasped, then slipped her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to caress her own. Tongues battled and mated as they delved deeper into passion. After a few minutes he ended it, and rested his forehead against hers and she snuggled further into his embrace.

"Severus?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes love?" his voice was soft and quiet.

"Mm I love when you call me that. " She shivered with delight at the endearment.

He chuckled softly. "That wasn't what you were going to say, now tell me please."

"I guess that's what I get for dating a legilimens.

"I've never felt the need to use legilimency on you love, I could just tell that wasn't the only thing you wanted to say."

"Well it's not really a statement, more of a question." She responded nervously.

"All right go ahead then."

"Severus, what I'm really wondering is if you're particularly attached to your short hair?"

"Well it is easier to keep out of a cauldron then my old length, but I'm not dead set on keeping it this length. Why do you ask?"

"I was kind of wondering if you'd consider growing it out again, maybe a little longer then you used to wear?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, watching her fidget. A smirk graced his lips as she avoided making eye contact with him. He released her from his arms and got up, walking to the chair he threw his robes over, retrieving his wand. He thought about it for a moment then touched the wand to the tips of his hair and cast the spell drawing his wand down until it ended mid chest. He tucked his wand away as the magic tingled and his hair started to lengthen. About a minute later the spell was complete and his hair was now mid chest length. He returned to his seat and turned back to her.

"Is this about right?" he enquired.

"Um how did you do that?" she asked in awe as she reached out and dragged her fingers through his locks.

"You mean to tell me there is something you don't know?" He clasped his hand to his heart as if he were having a heart attack. "Oh my, the world is ending..."

She punched him in the arm and he winced pulling himself together except for the smirk still gracing his lips.

"There is a spell for it, similar to the hair growing hex but unlike the hex, its controllable if you focus."

"I see, now tell me why you would remember such a vain spell."

"My first year of teaching, a student botched a batch of wit-sharpening potion. I can honestly say that the student was nearly as bad as Longbottom when it came to potions. Anyways the cauldron exploded and splattered the student and me with a substance that removed all our hair. So I was left to hunt down a spell to fix it, took me a couple days, thankfully it was the weekend and there you go."

She struggled not to laugh since it wasn't really funny but yet it was. "Oh Severus."

He looked up at her and then leaned over towards the coffee table dishing her up a bowl of the cut fruit.

"Come now, time to eat something."

She nodded and took the bowl, picked up a strawberry and held it to his lips. He bit into it as he took it into his mouth while holding a cherry to her lips. They playfully fed each other; it was a tease of sorts. When the fruit was gone he stood up and gently pulled her up with him.

"It's getting late." he stated quietly.

"Yes, I should probably get going." She started to move away but her hand was caught in his.

He pulled her close and kissed her softly, yet briefly. "I'll be by at six o'clock tomorrow to pick you up."

She smiled. "I'll be ready, good night love."

Without another word she slipped out of his quarters leaving him leaning against the door, wishing he'd had the courage to ask her to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is the property of J.K. Rowling I'm only taking them out to play.

Chapter Two: The Ball.

* * *

Saturday flew by in a flash, a little before six o'clock Severus began to get ready. He showered, spell dried his hair and dressed himself in his new suit. He fastened his cufflinks and adjusted his jacket. He brushed out his hair, pulled it back and tied it with a length of black ribbon. He stepped out into his sitting room and walked over to his desk where two black boxes rested. He passed over the smaller box and picked up the large flat one tucking it into his inner pocket. He did a quick check to make sure he had everything then picked up his cloak and walked out the door.

He moved down the dungeon corridor at a brisk pace, he hit the stairs and worked his way up, thankfully the stairwells were being cooperative this evening. He headed towards the portrait of the Fairy Queen and knocked. He could hear what sounded like cursing before the portrait opened to admit him. He stepped inside noticing she wasn't in the main room.

"Hermione?" he enquired.

"I'll be just a moment Severus; I'm just putting the finishing touches on my hair." She called out from her bedroom.

He took a seat on her sofa to wait; he was a little bit early so she still had plenty of time. He didn't have to wait long, five minutes later she emerged from her bedroom in her beautiful new gown with her hair swept up leaving only a few curls to frame her face as the rest cascaded down her back. She was a vision and he was in awe.

"How do I look?" she asked as she turned around in a circle.

"You look like a vision of loveliness, but there is something missing." He replied as he moved towards her with his hand reaching into his inner pocket.

He stepped around behind her and flipped open the box he was carrying. Setting the box aside he drew out an exquisite diamond and emerald lace necklace. He carefully fastened it around her neck and then guided her to the mirror.

"Now you are perfection my love." He turned her and kissed her softly.

She blushed and smiled fingering the necklace. "I'll take good care of this for you."

"You'll take care of it for yourself, it's yours now." He picked up her cloak and draped it over her shoulders before offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and they both made their way through the castle, out to the main courtyard and into the carriage thoughtfully provided for them. They were soon on their way.

* * *

They were greeted at the door of Malfoy Manor by a house elf and were ushered inside. The house was impressive. The center of the main foyer was dominated by a black marble staircase. The snake theme was prevalent throughout the room, as was the use of green and silver. Hermione appeared to be a mix between overwhelmed and disturbed. Severus clasped her hand and led her towards the main ballroom.

He leaned down and whispered. "The snake theme is a bit over done, buts common enough in most Slytherin households."

She coughed discreetly. "That's a bit of an understatement Sev; I hope your home isn't done anything like this."

"Oh I think you will be pleasantly surprised when you see my home. Now come along we must properly greet our hosts."

They moved through the crowd of people towards the center of the room where the Malfoys were holding court.

"Severus, Darling you're looking well these days." Narcissa gushed. "Isn't he looking well Lucius?"

"Yes quite." Lucius shook his hand then turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, you're looking lovely this evening, you shall have to save me a dance."

Severus eyes Lucius warily while Hermione blushed.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, that is if Severus will be willing to part with me," she replied.

"We'll see. Now if you will kindly excuse us, Lucius, Narcissa, I'd like to take a turn on the floor with the most beautiful woman in this room."

He bowed taking Hermione's hand and leading her out onto the dance floor where the orchestra was playing a waltz. They slowly moved across the floor to the sound of the music.

* * *

Narcissa watched the couple as they waltzed. "I don't know what he sees in her Lucius."

Lucius took Narcissa by the hand and led her out onto the floor. "What does it matter darling, He has her and is content. While I have you and am feeling inspired."

"Inspired Lucius?" she gazed up at him adoringly. "Do tell darling."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "My angel, that discussion is better left for our chambers after this event is over."

She smirked, smiled, then leaned forward to whisper. "You know love, your reason for this party isn't the only reason to celebrate."

"Oh?" he enquired with a slight look of confusion

"Oh Yes." She pressed her lips to his ear and softly whispered her secret, leaving him wide eyed in shock.

* * *

Severus spent the evening dancing the night away with the woman he loved. He held her close to his body during the Tango; swept her away through the waltz's and couldn't help but think that she was most assuredly the most wonderful woman in the world.

"Attention everyone!" came the magically magnified voice of Lucius Malfoy.

The entire room turned to face him full of curiosity. Severus and Hermione were no different; they turned their attention to Lucius but still remained in extremely close proximity to each other.

"As I am sure you are all aware, this evening's festivities are being held so I can share with you all some Brilliant news." He paused briefly looking at Narcissa. "However I've just been informed that I have an additional thing to celebrate."

He watched the crowd for a brief moment before continuing. "First of all I'd like to announce that I am formally running for Minister of Magic in the next election." He held up his hand to halt any applause; then held out his hand to his wife drawing her to his side. "Though more importantly, my lovely wife has just informed me that we're expecting another child."

The room burst into applause. Shouts of congratulations and well wishes were offered over both pieces of news.

Severus and Hermione made their way back to the other couple.

Severus shook Lucius' hand and smirked. "Seems you've been busy old friend, though I will admit I'd like to know more about your plans in politics."

Lucius flashed a charming smile. "Why Severus I was hoping you would ask. Shall we go to the study and discuss it?"

Severus leaned down and whispered to Hermione. "I'll be back soon darling, we have unfinished business you and I."

She blushed as the two men walked out of the ballroom together leaving her alone with Narcissa. She turned to the older woman with a smile. "Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy, another child is such a gift."

"Narcissa please, If you are going to be a permanent fixture in Severus' life then we shall have to become friends." She replied.

Hermione smiled hesitantly. "I would like that Narcissa. So are you happy about Lucius' choice to run for minister?"

Narcissa laughed. "Well he has always been ambitious; He wouldn't be the man I married if he wasn't. I think he'll do well."

Hermione grinned. "Well at least we can be sure that he'll be better then Cornelius Fudge."

"Of that we can be sure my dear." Narcissa glanced around the room. "If you'll excuse me I see someone I've been meaning to talk to." Without another word she swept away leaving Hermione alone.

* * *

An hour later Severus re-entered the ballroom, his eyes swept over the crowd trying to spot Hermione. He couldn't see her anywhere, slight panic swept over him as he moved through the crowd. He walked the room and when he couldn't find her he sought out Narcissa.

"Narcissa, have you seen Hermione?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Oh I saw her about twenty minutes ago; she mentioned something about needing air." She replied flippantly.

He turned on his heel and headed towards the large double doors that led outside. He walked through and stepped to the edge of the balcony. Looking over the garden he spotted her sitting by the fountain in the center. He moved down the outdoor stairs that went to the garden.

"Hermione?" he called out softly.

She looked up at him with a soft smile lighting up her face. "Hello Severus."

"What brings you out here?" He asked as he moved to sit on the bench beside her.

"I was just thinking…" her voice drifted off into the silence of the night.

"Thinking about what?" he enquired.

"Us, I've been thinking about us." She replied softly.

"What about us love?" his voice wavered nervously.

She chuckled at his nervousness. "Nothing bad I assure you. I've mostly just been thinking about how being with you makes me happy."

He relaxed visibly; then took her hand in his, caressing it with the pad of his thumb. "Hermione, do you ever think about the future?"

She nodded her head. "Sometimes I do."

"Do you ever think of a future with me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Severus, I think and dream of a future with you." She turned to face him. "What's brought this on?"

"I've been thinking on the future for a while now Hermione and I've reached a few conclusions."

"What conclusions have you reached?"

He caressed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I've concluded that you are a very special witch, you are more beautiful then the sun and that I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She gasped softly at his admission, his words touching her heart deeply. She started to speak but was silenced by the light touch of his finger to her lips.

He shifted down off the bench so that he was kneeling before her, looking up into her warm chocolate eyes. "What I'm trying to say Hermione is that I love you, I can't live without you, and I ask you if you would do me the great honor of consenting to be my wife?"

She wiped her eyes with her free hand, a smile on her face as she threw her arms around him. "Yes, oh yes Severus I'll be your wife."

He rose to his feet and drew her up with him, kissing her soundly on the lips. He tucked her head under his chin as he held her close under the pale moonlight. "I hope you can be a little bit patient with me love."

She smiled up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well you will have to wait until we return to Hogwarts to get your engagement ring, its sitting on the desk in my quarters." He kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm glad you didn't have it with you actually, I can wait."

"Shall we head back inside? I suddenly have the desire to dance with my fiancé"

"Yes lets, I have the desire to dance with mine as well."

They dusted each other off and made their way back inside. Once there, he took her into his arms again and he didn't let her go for the rest of the evening.

* * *

It was well after midnight when they apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. The castle was dark except for a few lights in the upper towers. They made their way across the grounds. They were almost to the doors when suddenly Hermione fell crying out in pain.

He crouched down next to her. "What happened love?"

She winced as she pointed towards her ankle. "My shoe must have gotten caught on something causing me to fall; it feels like I twisted my ankle."

He carefully slipped an arm under her legs then picked her up. He straightened himself up then carried her the rest of the way to the main doors. With a quick flick of his wrist the doors opened as he re-adjusted his hold on her before making his way through the entrance hall and down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Severus, my rooms are upstairs."

"I know Hermione; however I'm not taking you there until I've taken care of your ankle properly." He smirked. "Besides it gives me a valid excuse to hold you as well as get my ring on your finger before tomorrow morning."

She laughed. "Well when you put it that way."

They reached his office and he set her down for a moment as he drew his wand to lower the wards. The door opened and he swept her back into his arms as he moved through the room to the bookcase, he stated the password and the bookcase opened up revealing his quarters.

"I didn't know you had an entrance to your quarters in here."

"Well I didn't exactly feel like taking the long route to the entrance near Slytherin. "He replied as he set her gently on the black leather sofa.

He slipped of her shoes and carefully rolled down her stockings. Her ankle was swollen and bruised. He pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell and then nodded to himself before speaking. "Thankfully it's only a bad sprain." He cast a quick charm and the pain eased.

She nodded and then breathed a sigh of relief at the healing charm. "That feels much better."

He got up. "I have a balm for the bruises, I'll just go fetch that and be right back."

He quickly left the sitting room, then returned a couple minutes later with the balm. He scooped up a little of the mixture on his fingers then gently applied it to the bruise forming on her foot from the fall.

She relaxed under the feel of his fingers on her skin, it was so soothing. "Thank you Severus."

He rose to his feet, pressed a kiss to her lips, and then walked over to the desk. "You're welcome." He murmured.

He retrieved the little black box he had left sitting there then moved back to the sofa, lifting her feet and sitting down, placing her feet in his lap. He handed her the box and waited for her reaction.

She opened the box with a soft gasp. Inside lay a round cut diamond ring, flanked by tear shaped emeralds on each side in a platinum setting. She removed it from the box and offered it to him while holding out her left hand. "Would you put it on me?"

He took the ring and slipped in onto her ring finger before kissing her hand. He drew a deep breath. "I should probably be getting you back to your quarters."

She sighed softly. "I wish I didn't have to go."

He helped her up and pulled her into a hug. "I wish the same thing love, however I wish to honor you and wait until our wedding night to finalize my claim on you. I hope you can understand that."

She reached up and drew his head down so his lips met hers briefly. She broke away and smiled. "Of course I do, though I will say one thing."

"And what is that?" he enquired with a raised eyebrow.

She picked up a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "We're going to have a very short engagement." She then called out her destination and disappeared through the flames.

He was once again left standing alone in his quarters, but this time he just couldn't stop grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They Harry Potter Universe is owned solely by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3

* * *

Hermione sat at the staff table early on Sunday morning, sipping a cup of coffee and pushing her eggs around her plate. The events of the previous evening had left her somewhat overwhelmed. First the party, it was glamorous and full of glitz, she had a hard time believing they'd been invited. Second, Lucius needing to talk to Severus privately, she'd have to remember to ask him what that was about later. Last but not least was Severus' proposal. Glancing down at her left hand she admired the ring he'd given her, it appeared to have been chosen with great care.

Minerva slipped into the great hall and took her seat next to Hermione. Reaching for the pitcher of pumpkin juice she caught sight of the sparkle on Hermione's left hand.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Hermione?" she asked with an amused smile.

She dipped her eggs in maple syrup and took a bite, eyeing Minerva warily. "Whatever do you mean?"

Minerva snatched Hermione's left hand, holding it up to the light. "I mean where did you get this ring?"

"Kindly release my fiancée Minerva; after all we wouldn't want to cause a scene." Severus hissed as he came up behind them.

Minerva dropped Hermione's hand, and then leaned over with a whisper. "We definitely shall be having a talk later."

Hermione nodded in quiet agreement before turning her attention to Severus who had taken his place beside her. "Good morning Severus, sleep well?"

He eyed her with slight smirk on his lips. "I slept fine Hermione, though we have much to discuss today."

"Aye Sev we do. My chambers after breakfast then?" she asked calmly.

"Very well, I will need to talk to Albus at some point today as well." He replied as he served himself a large helping of potatoes and sausage.

They finished their meal in silence. Severus sipped a third cup of coffee as he watched the Slytherin table. His eyes skimmed over the other house tables, checking for mischief, seeing none, he stood up and turned to Hermione. "Are you finished?"

"Yes of course." She put down her napkin getting up as well.

They left the hall and made their way to her chambers. They passed a group of Hufflepuff students that quickly scurried out of the way when they spotted the fearsome Potions Master. He chuckled at the sight of them fleeing; even somewhat reformed he still liked instilling terror. They reached her quarters and soon were relaxing on her sofa.

"I sense there is something you wish to ask me Hermione." He voiced quietly. His facial expressions revealing nothing about how he was feeling.

"Yes actually, I've been wondering what Lucius wanted to talk to you about?"

"Oh that, well apparently he believes I owe him a favor for his referral to his image consultant." He rolled his eyes. "She was worth a hell of a lot more then I paid for her services, so apparently the other shoe has dropped."

"What do you mean?" she asked clearly curious.

"Slytherins in general don't do nice things for people without an ulterior motive; this is especially true in regard to Lucius. He desires me to use my influence to his benefit."

"Influence, what influence?" she looked confused.

"My influence with Albus for starters, if Albus supports him he stands a better chance of winning." He sighed. "He also wants me to use my influence with the nobility of our world."

"Wouldn't his influence be greater then yours?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "I assume you don't know then?"

"Don't know what?" she snapped crossly.

"The fact that you're marrying into a noble family, Hermione. The fact that I'm titled and Lucius is not." He replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean you're titled?" she asked looking directly at him as if to divine the answer by staring.

"It means that the male head of my family is referred to as Lord Snape. The title has been in the family for more generations then I can recall. The title passes from generation to generation. Though my family had no money when I was born, the title remained and with it its influence." He inclined his head in her direction. "Does my having a title change your feelings about me?"

"Of course not Severus, it's just a surprise. You said had, not has in regards to not having money. Is there something else you would like to tell me?"

He muttered a curse under his breath before composing himself. "My love you are too perceptive. My family had no money, but after my parents died and I became head of the House of Snape it was brought to my attention that my grandparents on my Mothers side left me a small fortune. It seems they didn't trust my parents not to squander it." He grasped her hand in his. "I'm quite well off, though few people know of it."

She squeezed his hand encouragingly. "Thank you for telling me Severus, it means a lot to me to know."

He nodded and relaxed back into the sofa cushions. "We still need to set a date and plan for our wedding."

"Well the holidays are less then a month away why not have the wedding the Saturday after the students leave, so we have the holidays for a honeymoon." She looked at him hopefully.

"I would find that acceptable. Though I request the wedding not be done in house colors or be too large." He replied then added. "Nor have any decorating touches by Albus."

She laughed. "Yes burgundy, gold, silver, and green with floating hearts and cherubs would be a bit much. I was actually thinking a small ceremony in one of the private gardens with silver and gold touches here and there for decorations."

"That sounds fine, I assume you'll want Potter and Weasley in attendance?" he muttered with a hint of disdain.

"Severus…"

"You are aware that having the Savior of the wizarding world at our wedding is most likely going to make it another large social event?"

She shook her head and laughed. "I'd think the fact that Lord Snape is marrying would be a bigger event in certain circles."

"Perhaps, we can discuss the guest list after I discuss things with Albus, he's who I'd like to perform the ceremony."

"That works for me, I need to see Minerva anyways about a proper gown."

He helped her to her feet and kissed her forehead. "See you at dinner?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Severus my boy, what brings you to my office today?" Albus greeted him with a cheery smile, his eyes twinkling.

Severus made his way into the office and took a seat. "A few issues and some news, First of all I'm getting married."

Albus beamed and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. "That's wonderful Severus, am I to assume you wish to ask for my services to perform the ceremony?"

"Yes, the wedding will be the Saturday after the students leave on holiday; Hermione will most likely be talking to you and Minerva about which area she wants to have it at. I'm leaving the finer details in her hands." He replied with a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you, its good to see you smile these days even if they are mostly reserved for your intended." Albus winked and sucked on another lemon drop.

Severus scowled at that remark. "Then there is the matter of the election for Minister of Magic."

"Yes, I've heard that Fudge is up for re-election, But that he has some competition in the forms of Percy Weasley and Lucius Malfoy." Albus chuckled. "I don't see why this concerns you though."

"Well, apparently Lucius is hoping I can use my influence to help his campaign." Severus muttered blackly. "He's hoping I can convince you to endorse him, your name pulls a lot of weight you know."

Albus laughed. "Well out of the three candidates he'd be my choice. Percy, well much as I love his family, he's a suck up. Fudge, dear lord he nearly lost us this war. Lucius has a sharp mind and a drive that the others lack; politics would also be a good outlet for him."

"Aye it would suit him, he also now has an even better reason to want to fix the deficiencies in the wizarding world."

"What reason is that Severus?"

"Narcissa is pregnant again." Severus replied.

"Mm, yes well tell Lucius that I would like to speak with him in the next day or two. We have much to arrange."

Severus stood up and inclined his head. "Thank you sir." He started towards the door when Albus called out to him.

"Severus, have you thought of where you're going to Honeymoon at?"

Severus looked stricken as he realized he hadn't even thought about it.

"That's what I thought. Let me know if I can be of any assistance my boy." Albus chuckled as Severus quickly left the room.

* * *

Hermione was sipping tea on the comfy sofa in Minerva's office. While Minerva rattled off questions and handed out advice.

"So Hermione what's he like in bed." Minerva asked with a slight leer.

Hermione shook her head. "Minerva even if I had an answer to that, I sure as hell wouldn't answer it."

"You mean to tell me you're marrying him without first taking him for a test flight?"

"We've chosen to wait to consummate our relationship till after we're properly wed." she smiled a little. "In fact it was his suggestion and I think it's rather sweet."

"Of course dear, of course. So what did you wish to discuss with me?"

"Well I need to find proper wedding attire and then make arrangements for the ceremony." She replied.

"Mm well I know Madam Malkin can do the wedding robes" Minerva noticed Hermione didn't look exactly thrilled. "Or gown if you're so inclined." Noting the reaction to gown she continued on. "As for ceremony arrangements you'll need to decide on ancient, traditional, or modern; indoor or outdoor and then color scheme."

"That's a lot to consider, I don't exactly know the ceremony differences. Though we've decided on the indoor garden, with a gold and silver color scheme if that helps at all." She smiled a bit.

Minerva took a sip of tea and smiled. "Well let me tell you about the key differences in ceremonies and then you and Severus can make a decision."

"All right." She replied nervously as she clasped her hands and folded them neatly in her lap.

"Well first off the ancient ceremony is rarely used, being that a marriage united in its form is unbreakable. The vows are sealed with blood and magic and the bride must be chaste for the ceremony to work." Minerva paused for a moment to let that sink in before continuing. "The traditional ceremony is your standard hand fasting with the exception that the cords are bound with magic and again the marriage is unbreakable except unless there is just cause such as infidelity or the match is fruitless. Now a lot of young people choose to wed in the modern form because its simple, in reality it is more like a muggle wedding then a wizard one, and divorce is possible if it doesn't work out."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Quite a decision."

"Yes that's true, however Hermione your choice can also show how much faith you have in your partner."

"I have a lot to think about. Can we meet for tea tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Minerva nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks Minerva, you've been a big help."

With that she walked out the door and headed to her quarters. She needed to make an appointment with Madam Malkin about a proper wedding gown. She also needed to seek out Severus and decide which ceremony to use, though she knew it wouldn't be modern, she wanted to make sure he knew that she was playing for keeps.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They Harry Potter Universe is owned solely by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4

* * *

The weeks had passed by quickly and it was now the morning of the wedding. The clothes had been bought, invitations sent and ceremony decided. All that was left was to survive the last few hours of tradition induced separation. They'd be together again at two o'clock where the ceremony would take place in the indoor garden.

They had decided to use the Ancient ceremony which had some special conditions. The bride and groom were to be separated for seven days before the ceremony. They each taught their classes then retired to their private sanctuaries for meals and sleep. The exchange of letters however was permissible and they took to that like ducks to water.

Among the other requirements were eating requirements, which required whole grain breads, raw vegetables and milk to be the only things eaten for the last three days before the wedding. Clothing specifications, which allowed for a great selection of attire for the wedding itself as long as the garments were either tied or laced closed with no other means of fastening. Then there was the purification rituals, the bride and groom each had separate instructions to follow on the day of the wedding. The bride's was more beauty oriented and pampering. The groom's ritual however was more strenuous. It was a rough seven days but in the long run they felt it would all be worth it.

* * *

Severus' honor guard arrived at Hogwarts before dawn. Lucius and Remus were greeted at the main doors by Albus himself and informed that the wards on their destination were down. Once inside they made their way down to Severus' chambers to begin the last of the rituals.

Lucius opened the door wand drawn, his eyes sweeping over the room. Noticing it was clear he walked in and headed towards the bedroom with Remus following behind him. Lucius stifled a laugh at the sight of Severus sprawled across his bed clutching a pillow to his chest. He flicked his wand, conjuring a bucket of ice water which then poured on Severus startling him awake.

"Holy hell!" Severus spat as he shot up out of bed. "What the hell was that for?"

Lucius re-sheathed his wand in his cane. "Just ensuring you woke up on time Severus." He eyed his sleeping attire. "Get dressed, we have much to do this morning."

Lucius and Remus left the room and retired to the sitting room while Severus muddled through his morning routine.

"Did you have to use ice water Lucius?" Remus asked while trying to hide a laugh.

"No, but I think he would appreciate it more then what I could have done." Lucius smirked.

Severus emerged from his room dressed in black drawstring pants and a tight white tank top that showed off his chest definition. His hair was tied back out of his face and his expression was calm. "So who's my partner for this ritual?" he asked while he did a couple of stretches.

"That would be me." Remus replied.

"Very well, we'll start out at the lake; two laps should meet the required distance." Severus continued with his warm-ups as he eyed Lucius. "I assume you know what you need to be doing?"

"Yes Severus, preparing for the rest of your purification ritual, making sure the wedding clothes are pressed as well as making sure everything is on schedule." Lucius replied smoothly. "Don't worry I have everything under control."

"You'd better; I won't have the past seven days become meaningless." Severus' tone ensured both men knew he was serious.

Remus nodded and moved towards the door. "Let's get started then."

Severus took a deep breath then walked out the door with Remus following him to make sure he followed through on what he was supposed to be doing. They reached the lake and with a few last stretches Severus began to jog his laps around the lake with Remus keeping pace with him.

The ritual required that a certain amount of strenuous activity take place before the official ceremony. Supposedly it would bring the body into focus. After the requisite running, he'd chosen running over the other options, he had to meditate for an hour. Then and only then was he allowed to return to his chambers for the ritual bath and final preparations to his person.

Severus completed his laps and walked a ways to cool down. He'd broken a sweat but otherwise looked fine. Remus on the other hand collapsed to the ground at the end of the last lap, breathing hard.

"Worn out already Remus?" Severus asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Don't start Severus; I'm just obviously not in shape like you are." Remus replied wheezing.

"Obviously."

Severus arched an eyebrow before sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He rested his hands on his knees and took slow, deep breaths as he closed his eyes. He lost track of time as he meditated.

An hour later Remus shook him out of it and helped him to his feet. "Lets go Severus we still have more to do before we're done."

Severus nodded and followed Remus back into the castle.

They arrived back in his chambers and Lucius greeted them at the door holding out a scroll to Severus.

"This arrived for you about an hour ago." Lucius stated.

Severus noted the seal and cracked it open as he sat in his black leather chair to read it.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_I know it is only hours until we will meet at the altar to join together as one, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. The girls are all here to put me through the rest of my rituals and I imagine that Lucius and Remus are over seeing yours. I await the sight of you in a few blessed hours but until then I shall just cling to my thoughts of you._

_Your beloved bride-to-be_

_Hermione_

Severus smiled, letting the scroll roll back before getting up and placing it in his desk drawer with the other letters she'd written him. As he headed towards the bathroom to take his bath he idly wondered if she'd gotten the letter he'd written her late last night.

* * *

Hermione was gently woken two hours after dawn by Minerva. As she cracked her eyes open she spotted Molly, Ginny and her mother Lynne Granger. She quickly jumped out of bed and hugged all of them.

"I'm so glad you're all here, especially you Mom, it means so much to me." She gushed excitedly.

"I'm happy to be here baby; it is your big day after all." Lynne smiled.

Ginny waved around a cream colored envelope. "Hermione this was sitting on your vanity when I came in."

Hermione snatched it from Ginny's fingers and flipped it over to break the seal. She withdrew the letter from the envelope and sat down on her bed to read it.

_My Beloved Hermione,_

_Tonight I cannot sleep for thoughts of you haunt me. I long to take you in my arms, and to never let you go. When we meet at the altar I will become yours, but you will be Mine. Know now that I love you and eagerly await your permanent presence in my life. Until you are by my side I am faithfully and eternally._

_Yours_

_Severus._

Hermione grinned as she tucked the letter away in the hidden compartment of her jewelry box with the rest of his letters. She'd treasured every single one. The poetry and the declarations, it was like seeing a whole new side of him and she found it charming.

"All right ladies lets get started. The ceremony is only a few hours away."

Hermione stripped off her nightgown and made her way to the bathroom where the tub was filled with an herbal mud mixture. She eyed the mixture warily. "Please tell me you guys are joking?"

"Sorry Hermione but its part of the ritual, first a mud bath, then a refreshing soak in a potions laced bath, then you know the rest." Molly replied. "Now in you go."

Hermione mumbled and slipped into the muddle, squirming as is covered her up to her neck. "This is so gross."

Molly chuckled. "It could be worse dear." She replied as she knelt by the tub and started to work the mud into her hair and over her face. "You could be bathing in one of the twins portable swamps."

Hermione whimpered pitifully as the mud covered every inch of her. The swamp would be worse but this was definitely bad enough.

An hour later Hermione was mud free and soaking in a tub of warm water laced with various potions and herbs. Her hair was clean, her skin was smooth and she felt utterly relaxed, she suspected there was a calming draught in the water but she wasn't sure.

When her time was up she got out of the tub and dried off slipping into a dressing gown. She walked out into the main sitting room where the other ladies were and sat down in the chair they'd set out for her.

They set to work on her hair and skin, applying lotions and potions where needed. She was presented with a mirror when they were finished and she smiled at what she saw. Her hair was swept up in the front and fell into a waterfall of curls down her back. She was helped into her dress and her mother laced up the back. She took one last look in the mirror and then smiled; it was almost time for the ceremony.

* * *

Severus knelt in front of the altar as he waited for Hermione's arrival. His hair fell freely down his back. He was dressed in a simple silver tunic and pants set with a gold over robe. His feet were bare and his head was bowed. Though he looked to be the epitome of calm, internally he was counting the seconds until the ceremony would commence.

Albus stood behind the altar wearing his royal purple robes; he was also without shoes and without a hat. In front of him on the altar were the binding cord, a gold dagger, a silver goblet, a candle and Severus' and Hermione's wands side by side.

Music started to play and it took all of Severus' willpower to not turn and see his bride. The crowd stood and looked towards the doors waiting for her entrance.

Hermione appeared at the entrance on her Father, David Granger's arm. She was a vision in a white gown with gold trimming. As she walked down the aisle she wondered how hard it was for Severus not to turn to face her, she knew she ached to see his face. Her father stopped at the altar and helped her to kneel beside her future husband. She didn't look back as her father took his seat beside her mother.

Albus smiled at the crowd before turning his eyes toward the couple. "Severus, Hermione, please take hands and face each other."

They clasped hands and both turned towards one another. Hermione's face lit up like the sun when she saw the man she loved. Severus couldn't help but smile when she did. The ritual separation had been too long for both of them.

Albus picked up the dagger and held it over the flame of the candle. "We are gathered here today to witness the soul bonding of Severus Octavian Snape and Hermione Jane Granger. A bond of this nature is not to be undertaken lightly, so I ask you both now do you come to this place of your own free will."

"We do." They replied in unison.

"Then I bid you stand and be joined." Albus stated as he rotated the dagger over the flame.

Severus helped Hermione up to her feet and then led them to stand closer to the altar. He caressed her hand with the pad of his thumb as she entwined her fingers with his own.

Albus took the dagger and held it with both hands before him, the blade pointing at them. "If you enter this bonding with all of your heart, then place this blade between your joined hands."

They let go of each others hand long enough to place the blade between them before re-clasping their hands together.

Albus swiftly withdrew the blade, causing it to slice both of their hands. "It has begun; you are now one blood, never to be broken apart."

Their eyes were locked on each others as blood dripped onto the altar from their joined hands.

Albus picked up the goblet and held it out to them. "You are one blood, but you are not yet one spirit. Drink and join together."

Severus took the goblet and held it to Hermione's lips as she drank deeply of the liquid within. She then took the goblet and held it to his lips as he too drank deeply.

Albus took the goblet and set it aside, picking up the binding cord. He slowly began to weave the cord around their joined hands. "You are one blood and one spirit; your actions have shown all that you are devoted to one another. This cord represents your heart. Bound together you are one heart, one love, one life." He tied the cord in a knot then picked up their wands handing them to their respective owners.

Without being told they touched their wand tips together and magic flared around them as they watched in awe.

"You are now bound to one another in blood, heart, spirit and magic. This bond is for life, and is witnessed by all present, Severus you may kiss your bride."

Severus didn't need any more encouragement as he leaned down meeting her lips with his own. The bonding cord magically sank into their hands allowing their hands free. He wrapped his arms around her as he continued to kiss her.

They broke free of the kiss and looked towards Albus as he made his final announcement.

"I now present Lord and Lady Severus Octavian Snape."

The crowd burst into applause as they made their way down the aisle and towards the great hall. It had been a ceremony neither of them would soon forget. It also reminded them that there was one last bond to forge this night.

* * *

The reception was an overdone affair consisting of all the guests they'd invited as well as all the students in the school. At least the color scheme was silver and gold and there were no cherubs though you could tell that Minerva had probably threatened to hex Albus to avoid it.

Severus led Hermione out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. He pulled her close with his hand pressed to the small of her back. The dance was a tango and he led her expertly across the floor, pushing, pulling, twisting, and turning. When the dance was over they both were left wondering how soon they could make their escape.

An hour later after the cake was cut and the toasts were made they finally made their escape. They bid goodbye to their friends and family. House elves brought them their luggage and Albus handed them their portkey. Severus whispered the trigger word, they felt the tug behind their navels and they vanished to their destination.

* * *

They reappeared in the foyer of what appeared to be an elegant little home.

"Severus where are we?" she asked as she looked around.

"Our home, I'll happily give you a tour later so you can decide what changes you'd like to make." He replied quietly.

She started to protest when he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I have other things I'd like to explore with you first beloved, if you will indulge me in such pursuits." His voice was silky and his eyes lit with desire.

She blushed at him, cautiously offering him her hand.

He kissed her hand, never breaking eye contact. A grin lit up his face as he suddenly stepped forward sweeping her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom he moved across the carpeted floor and set her down on the bed. He slid his hand slowly over her body as he released her. Straightening up he assessed the room and with a wave of his hand a fire lit in the fireplace and the lighting dimmed.

"Much better." He murmured as he moved back onto the bed kneeling behind her, pressing his lips to her neck in soft gentle kisses.

She moaned softly as her head tilted to the side to allow him better access.

He kissed down her neck to her shoulder, his hands resting on her shoulders slid down her arms in caresses as his lips teased her skin. He heard her soft whimpers of pleasure and he smiled into her shoulder as his hands moved up her back to the laces of her gown. He moved to the other side of her neck and kissed from her shoulder up to her ear, nibbling on it gently as he slowly unlaced her.

She moaned softly as his lips continued to tease her ear. She shivered as he unlaced her dress; she ached to feel his hands on her skin and his lips on hers. Taking the initiative she turned her head towards him and claimed his lips in a kiss, trying to convey all her desire to him.

He broke the kiss hesitantly and moved in front of her helping her to her feet. He carefully removed her dress, sliding the fabric down her sides and over her hips, letting it fall into a puddle of white and gold at her feet. His eyes flared with desire as he took in her form. His hands drew hers up to his chest as he stepped closer to her.

She reached down to the hem of his tunic and lifted it, he raised his arms for her and she drew it up over his head, tossing it to the floor. Her hands pressed against the planes of his chest, caressing the skin, feeling the muscle.

He discarded his pants, and pulled her flush against him. Skin to skin, he gazed into her eyes and saw her nervousness. Picking her up, he layed her on the bed and stretched out beside her, stroking her body in soft caresses. "We'll take it slow my love, you have nothing to fear from me."

She relaxed visibly at his soothing words, savoring the feeling of his hands traveling her skin. Reaching up she drew him down to her, she wrapped her arms around him as he claimed her mouth, her tongue meeting his when his begged entrance.

He slowly withdrew from her lips and grinned before he set to work caressing her sides and hips. He slowly kissed every delectable inch of her body, caressed her all over and worked her up to a fevered pitch. Every moan, every whimper was music to his ears and he reveled in the knowledge that he was taking her places she'd never been before.

When she was fully ready, he moved back up her body and nestled himself between her parted thighs. Claiming her lips once more in a kiss he entered her slowly, stopping once joined to catch his breath and allow her time to adjust to him. She felt like heaven as she clutched at his shoulders. When her grip lessened he moved and she responded with movement of her own.

They moved together in a rhythm as old as time. For the two of them nothing else mattered but each other. Their breathing was synced as they moved towards completion.

Her hands clutched at him as her back arched in pleasure, her release flooding her senses as she cried out his name. "Oh Severus, yes!"

He shuddered with pleasure at the sound of her voice calling his name and swiftly followed her off the precipice, shouting her named to the heavens. "Hermione!"

Magic swirled through them as they collapsed against the mattress completely sated and out of breath. He rolled onto his side and drew her to him as he summoned the sheet to cover them. He held her close, stroking her hair softly.

"Severus?" she whispered softly.

"Yes, love?"

"Did you feel that?" she asked quietly.

"If you mean the final bonding magic, then yes love I felt it." he replied softly.

"What did it feel like to you?" she asked, her voice filled with unrestrained curiosity. "It felt like I was flying, when I felt it."

"It felt like I was finally free." He whispered his voice thick with emotion.

She turned to face him and kissed his nose playfully before snuggling into his arms. "So husband of mine, what do we do now?" she threw him a suggestive smile.

He pressed her back into the mattress, hovering over her. "We, my lovely wife, start all over again."

They spent the rest of the night loving each other over and over again.


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: They Harry Potter Universe is owned solely by J.K. Rowling

Epilogue

* * *

_Christmas Eve One year later_

Everyone was gathered at the Snape home for a Christmas Eve party. The party consisted of Albus, Minerva, The Malfoys, Grangers, Weasleys and Harry Potter. The house was decorated in muggle and wizarding decorations and a large feast had been prepared for everyone.

Severus rose to his feet and captured everyone's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast."

Everyone lifted their glasses of champagne, with the exception of Narcissa and Hermione who were drinking juice.

"To family, friends, and unexpected surprises." He offered up with only the slightest of smirks.

They all toasted each other when suddenly Ron and Harry looked thoughtfully at each other, almost as if they could communicate without speaking.

"What unexpected surprises?" Ron asked

Hermione stood up and walked over to Severus, taking his hand. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Would love to." He drew his wand and muttered a charm waving it in front of her.

Hermione's thin waist thickened to reveal a very swollen belly under her robes. The charm had done its job hiding her stomach, they all were in shock.

She giggled and held her husbands hand. "We're having a baby, due middle of July."

Harry grinned. "Maybe the baby will be a little late and share my birthday."

Severus glared. "No Snape is going to share a birthday with a Potter."

Harry just chuckled. "We'll see if that holds true eh Severus?"

Severus would have said something but Hermione quickly distracted him and he soon forgot what he would have said.

The Holiday celebration continued with lots of food, drink and presents and everyone having a good time.

* * *

_Eleven years later:_

Minerva held a list in one hand, and the sorting hat in the other. "Now when I call your name, you will come forward and be sorted into your houses.

"Snape, Hazelyn" Minerva called out.

Eleven year old Hazelyn Snape took her seat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Well, what have we here?" a voice in her head asked. "You take after your parents girl, plenty of courage and ambition but also a keen intellect and a drive for knowledge." The hat debated for a short time before suddenly shouting.

"RAVENCLAW!"

She hopped off the stool and joined her new housemates as everyone applauded. Once seated, she waved at her parents who seemed to be in shock.

Severus had applauded because she was his little girl but was still stunned that she hadn't been sorted into his house.

"I don't know why you're so surprised Severus." Hermione whispered as she leaned towards him. "After all, you weren't this shocked when Alexander Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw last year."

"Malfoy was one thing, I just had hoped she would be in my house." He replied quietly.

"Well love, there's always our Sons sorting in three years."

"Yes you're right, though we should keep an extra eye on her." He stated without taking his eyes off the Ravenclaw table.

"Why's that?" she asked clearly curious.

"Because she's sitting next to Alexander Malfoy and he's holding her hand." He replied with a smirk.

"He's what!" she shouted, not immediately noticing that her husband was laughing.

"See, I'm not the only one who can overreact." He continued to chuckle.

The sorting progressed, Dumbledore made his speech, the food was served and all was right in the world.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
